Away
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Oh kekasihku, aku hanya pergi sebentar, tak akan lama― Levi/Eren


_Oh kekasihku, aku hanya pergi sebentar, tak akan lama_―

* * *

**Away**

**_Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan_**_ adalah kepemilikan **Isayama Hajime**, kehadiran saya di sini tidak ada niat mengambil untung apa pun kecuali sedikit **angsting** sambil mencurahkan cinta saya pada pasangan **Levi/Eren** dengan cepat, semoga jelas, dan cukup padat._

_Direkomendasikan mendengarkan lagu **The A Team **oleh **Ed Sheeran** sambil membaca kisah pendek ini._

* * *

"Hei, Eren."

Suara berat tersebut memanggil nama seorang pemuda. Ya, seorang pemuda yang dulu kala ia pegang hanya karena anak itu bisa berubah menjadi titan―yang sebenarnya sangat menguntungkan posisinya dalam banyak segi sebagai bagian dari Scouting Legion―dan terlebih, anak itu giat bersih-bersih. Sangat bagus untuk ia pekerjakan, baik dalam pekerjaan dalam markas dan lapangan.

"Kau..." lelaki itu, Levi, menghela napasnya. "Benar-benar membuatku kesal saja."

Pasalnya pada suatu malam, ia menjumpai seorang Eren yang ditakuti oleh banyak orang-bahkan oleh anak-anak buahnya yang terpercaya dan sangat handal―bergetar ketakutan. _Ah, dasar anak kecil, baru melihat teror sebanyak itu saja sudah ketakutan._ Dulu sih, itu pikirannya, pikiran kecil yang selalu mendorongnya untuk tak usah banyak berpikir―sebab lain daripada persepsi orang-orang, di balik wajah keras seorang Korporal Levi yang ditakuti dan dipuja, ia adalah salah satu orang yang paling mampu mencinta sesamanya, dan akan melakukan apa saja bahkan dengan wajah datar penghancur suasana itu menyertainya jika itu sudah menyangkut orang kepercayaannya.

Lucu bagaimana manusia begitu tegas dan keras memiliki hati yang lembut, sangat mudah terenyuh.

"Tidak hanya kau membuatku kesal, kau tahu, Mikasa juga jadi menggangguku terus."

Dan entah kenapa rasa itu tumbuh melenceng ke arah yang berbeda untuk anak sialan satu itu. Rasa cinta atas dasar saling percaya berubah menjadi rasa cinta yang mereka bilang sebagai romansa. Masih jelas terpatri di benaknya akan kali pertama ia merasakan bibir anak itu, jelas sekali terpampang di memorinya akan pengakuan cinta di tengah malam itu. Hah, bahkan ia sendiri saja tak menyangka bahwa masih akan ada yang balas mencintai sosok nista semacam dirinya.

Bukan berarti ia tak senang, sih. Ia lebih dari senang karena seseorang balas mencintainya. Siapa yang tak senang?

"Bicara soal Mikasa, sekarang ia sudah menggantikan posisiku."

Bedanya, kalau beberapa orang akan tersipu-sipu malu, ia akan tetap memasang wajah datar bertampang tegas itu. Yah, ia sudah merasakan pahit dunia semenjak kecil, dan masih menjadi misteri bahkan bagi dirinya mengapa ia masih begitu mudah mencintai. Ah, mungkin ia hanya kurang belas kasihan, makanya ia masih mencari-cari perhatian terus seperti ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya, ia, Levi, biarkan itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Membiarkan hari-hari berbagi cintanya berlalu dengan setiap sepercik kebahagiaan kecil setiap harinya.

Kala siang mereka akan bertempur demi bertahan hidup dari para titan, lalu kala malam, mereka akan meluangkan waktu di bawah tanah hanya untuk saling mengecup dan membagi cinta―tentu saja seorang Levi tak akan mau kalah. Beberapa kali ia akan selalu memberi tanda di sekitar leher anak itu, kadang menelusup sampai ke dadanya, hanya untuk membuktikan kepada dunia kecil ini bahwa seorang Eren Jaeger adalah seorang yang mengasihinya balik; dan ia punya setidaknya sedikit hak untuk menandai bahwa anak itu adalah miliknya.

Membuktikan bahwa ia adalah seorang tentara yang kuat, yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang anak naif dengan segala tekad kuatnya.

"Ya sudahlah, sampai jumpa minggu depan. Semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Tapi kembali lagi, sekuat apa pun seorang Levi, ia masih seorang manusia.

Ya, masih seorang manusia yang kini hanya mampu meletakkan sebuket bunga mawar merah, menyentuh monumen dengan ukiran nama seorang Eren Jaeger, monumen yang berukiran akan tanggal dan kisah hidup sang pejuang muda yang telah lama berpulang.

.

.

―_cukup kau tunggu aku sampai dunia ini telah rela melepas kepergianku, aku janji akan menemuimu lagi, oh kasihku._

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N** : yah intinya saya di sini cuma mau fangirlingan Levi/Eren dengan cepat jadi yaudah ya segini aja hahahahaha.

_Reviews amuse me~_


End file.
